YuGiOh The Final Duel
by MajorDBDillon
Summary: Yugi has had a dream that Yami have went mad. He thinks someone has stole the puzzle and now is going to take over the world. Now, the evil is greater, the evil is stronger then ever before. Can Yugi duel his way through to win, with a whole new set of ru
1. Interdouction

Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
The Final Duel  
  
  
  
  
  
INTRODUCTION   
  
  
  
  
  
After Yugi was all done with his problems with the Shadow Realm and evil  
  
coming to take over the world, he decided to relax. Everything was good, like Grandpa was back  
  
and more. He still duels now and then but he now is just himself. He put the puzzle back in  
  
Ancient Egypt to rest in peace like Yami wanted it to be. Well, now it starts with a whole new a  
  
greater evil than ever before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Reminder

Chapter One: A Reminder  
  
Yugi sleeping in his bed looking like he is having a nightmare.  
  
  
  
"Huh, ooo,"Yugi said.   
  
Yugi is moaning really bad. He is sweating like water dripping down your icy  
  
cold throat. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Yugi woke up frighten in horror. Except, it wasn't  
  
horror it was something else.   
  
Yugi says," It was Yami, but he looked different than ever before."  
  
He look like he had turn evil. Mmmmmmmmm, Yugi thought. Maybe it was real,  
  
maybe a message from him sense he is still connect to me, a little. Boom!! The door slams wide  
  
open.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Yugi said.   
  
"Yugi are you alright," said Grandpa.  
  
"I was a minute ago," Yugi said sarcastically.  
  
I just had a bad dream.  
  
"Well, ok," said Grandpa. Breakfast is ready and you need to get ready for school.  
  
"School!" Yugi said in surprise. I totally forgot.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock and said, " Oh no!"  
  
He pushed Grandpa out and shut the door so he can get dressed.  
  
I got to go!!! Bye Grandpa!!!  
  
Yugi ran outside and on the way to school.  
  
:School:  
  
  
  
"Hey, Yugi is finally here," said Joey.  
  
"Hi Yugi," said Tea.  
  
"Hey Yugi," said Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up," said Yugi?  
  
"You is what's up," said Joey.  
  
Kaiba is hosting another tournament at the end of the school year.  
  
"Another one, what's is the deal," said Yugi?  
  
"Plus get this," said Tea.  
  
"Is it another kind of dueling system," said Yugi?  
  
"No, a whole new set of rules," said Tristan.  
  
Plus maybe he might even think about making a new dueling system.  
  
"What is the deal with that," said Joey.  
  
I mean I get one rule book mastered but hen comes a  
  
whole new set of rules.  
  
"I bet it is not that bad," said Yugi.  
  
We only have 3 more days till the  
  
school year is over anyway.  
  
"Well this time no one will defeat me, not even you Yugi," said Joey.   
  
"I don't know yet, you haven't beat me yet," said Yugi. Well, I have to tell you guys something, I  
  
think something has happen to the spirit of the puzzle. I had a dream, like a message that was like  
  
a cry for help.  
  
"Strange, but maybe it is true," said Tea.  
  
"I don't know but I think something is going to  
  
happen," said Yugi. 


	3. The End & The Start

Chapter Two: The End & The Start  
  
"Well finally school is over and that is the last time we step in that school," said Joey.  
  
Now on to high-school.  
  
"Yes indeed young Joey," said Grandpa.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," said Yugi. What  
  
are you doing here.  
  
"To give you the new set of rules and new duel disk for the tournament,"  
  
Grandpa said giving Yugi and Joey both one.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa," said Yugi  
  
.   
  
"Ya thanks, this is so cool,"said Joey.  
  
" Well you guys ready for the tournament tomorrow," said Grandpa.  
  
"Not really, because I  
  
have to learn the new rules and all," said Joey.  
  
"Hey maybe you and Yugi can practice together  
  
so you can learn to play," said Tea.  
  
"Plus me and Tea can help," said Tristan.  
  
"Well that is a  
  
good start for a new beginning and an end to the ending," said Grandpa. Well I got to get back,  
  
oh ya plus here, a box of dueling booster packs for new cards for you two. Plus maybe, Tea and  
  
Tristan can make a deck and join.  
  
"Thanks ," said Tea and Tristan.  
  
"Tea and Tristan you can get  
  
the new dueling system at my shop, just drop by and you can have one for free," said Grandpa.  
  
  
  
" I think that is a enough to give away grandpa," said Yugi.  
  
"Ya you are right, but come  
  
by to get them, see you guys later," said Grandpa. Good Luck he said while running off.  
  
"Well,  
  
lets get to work on how you play," said Yugi. Plus lets open packs right now for new cards for  
  
our decks.  
  
"Ya, then we can start learning," said Tea.  
  
"Well I guess we all are going to join the  
  
tournament this time," said Tristan.  
  
"Ya, it is better so that we can all whip there butts," said  
  
Joey.  
  
"Well guys, lets learn to play a whole new level of dueling," said Yugi.  
  
Yugi started opening his box, as well Joey was too. They opened it and took out the  
  
new duel disk and set it aside. Then they took their rule books and started to open them up.  
  
"Well, the first thing it says is the kind of new rules," said Yugi.  
  
"Ya a lot of a new  
  
stuff," said Joey.  
  
"What kind of new rules guys," said Tea.  
  
"Ya what kinds, sense we are going to  
  
duel to," said Tristan.  
  
"Well, huh" Yugi said with a soft sigh. There is new ways to destroy life  
  
points, new life points to start with and there is a sudden death.  
  
"Well, lets start at the beginning  
  
on page one I guess," Tristan said.  
  
" Well here are the rules," said Yugi. I'll read a chapter then  
  
Joey and so on....   
  
"Alright," said Joey.   
  
Yugi started reading the new rules. The first thing it  
  
said in chapter one said in huge black letters, "THESE RULES ARE FOR EXPERTS ONLY,  
  
IF THESE ARE TOO HARD THEN DON"T ENTER AND QUIT DUELING FOREVER"  
  
"Well I guess this is for experts only," said Tea.  
  
"Ya and Me and Tea aren't no  
  
experts at this," said Tristan.  
  
"Well, it is ok, I bet we will do just find," said Yugi trying to cheer  
  
them up.  
  
"Plus, we are all here to stand up to each other as friends, more then friends, we are like  
  
family," said Joey.  
  
"Yes we been together so long, we kind like family," said Tea.  
  
" I say that we are  
  
the best team ever," said Tristan. When we are together none of us can lose, no one. We have the  
  
trust between us to pull our inspiration and instinct together to know, we all are here for each  
  
other .   
  
"United we stand, together we'll fall !!!!!!" they all said loud.  
  
They all started practicing for the tournament, all day they practiced dueling each other  
  
and getting used to the new rules and new cards they got. They got to the new way of playing  
  
with new kinds of life points. The hardest part of playing with the new rules is the life points,  
  
they are confusing. Well, they did say in big letters, only for experts.   
  
"Well, this is a really hard way to duel," said Tea.   
  
"Hey, lets start dueling each other so we can practiced," said Tristan.  
  
"Ok, but first we got to get our new decks, or as we say, build a new deck," said Joey.   
  
"Lets start opening the packs," said Yugi. I bet we can find some real good cards.  
  
They start rushing to the box so that they can get good cards.  
  
"Wow, this card is so cute," said Tea.  
  
"What is it Tea," said Yugi.  
  
Everyone else just ripping up packages while Yugi comes around to look, to look at Tea's card.  
  
"Tea what card is it," said Yugi.   
  
"Yugi, it is "Fairy Injection Lily," it is really cool," said Tea. The effect is the best, it says during  
  
either battle phase I can sacrifice 2000 of my life points, to increase it's attack by 3000 attack  
  
points for one turn.  
  
"Tea, that is an awesome card," said Yugi. Except, it is hard, because you have to sacrifice some  
  
life points. I say, only use this card at the right point.  
  
"Thanks Yugi," said Tea.  
  
"Your welcome," said Yugi.  
  
"Whoa, I got the best card so far," said Tristan.   
  
Everyone turn around in surprise like he can get better than all the cards they got.  
  
"What," they all said?  
  
Everyone went to look at the card.  
  
"Wow," said Yugi.  
  
"Yes ser ee," said Tristan. The cards name is Mini Metal. This card has 50 attack points and  
  
defense points, but by sacrificing ½ of my life points, this little machine monster gains an  
  
additional 1000 life points for every effect machine monster in my deck . So this little guy can  
  
pull out a humongous punch.  
  
"That is cool," said Joey. Except, nothing can beat my card I just got, it's name is me.   
  
"What do you mean me," said Tea.   
  
"It's name is Young Joey," said Joey. It has 2200 attack points and defense points. This is the  
  
best card I got so far. Joey looked into the card with the love and care as he sees Mai.  
  
"Guy's lets not fight over our cards," said Yugi.   
  
"Ya, you guys sound like little boys," said Tea.  
  
Well, they all get new cards and mix them up with there old cards to make a new deck. Now  
  
they practice alone using their deck. Well, hours have past and now they are gonna draw the  
  
highest card to see who will battle who for practice. For practice to get used to the new rules and  
  
new duel disk.  
  
"Dark Magician I got," said Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Mini Machine," said Tristan.  
  
"Harpie's sister," said Tea.  
  
"Sagan," said Joey.   
  
"Well, I guess it is me vs Tea and Joey vs Tristan," said Yugi.  
  
"Well, lets begin dueling," said Joey.  
  
They all said, " LETS DUEL!"  
  
:First Duel:  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi VS Tea  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Tea each draw five cards and start to play.  
  
....... " Time set... spin....... each begin with 5000 Life Points (LP) and time set to twenty minutes,  
  
begin duel at once," said Duel Disk Speaker.......... ..... Duel Disk that says Player one begins  
  
first.......  
  
They both look at the duel disk worried both who will begin the new rules of dueling.  
  
"Player One," said Tea. I'll start this game out Yugi, and I'll finish it.  
  
"We'll see Tea," said Yugi.  
  
"I draw," said Tea. Then I'll play Engine Roar as my deck master for the highest monster in my  
  
hand. I'll use it's effect to play Engine Roar # 2 in attack mode face up on the field. Then play  
  
one card face down on the field and end my turn.   
  
"Yugi probably knows that I have a trap but he doesn't know about these two effects when  
  
they are played together," said Tea. Then I'll take a bite out of him.  
  
"I'll draw," said Yugi. Then I'll play the Mystical Sand as my deck master. Then play two cards  
  
face down on the field. Then I'll enter sudden death battle phase. By playing the same attack  
  
points on the field. I'll play the Enforcer on the field. With an attack of 1900 like wise as yours.  
  
Sudden death match appear. Then I'll activate Sudden Death Ritual. You can activate this card  
  
when a sudden death match is called upon to. This card lets me gain an additional 1500 attack for  
  
my monster. Except sudden death is still on the field. Then I'll activate this card, the trap card  
  
Search. This card can be activated when my monster's attack points are increased. I can now get  
  
one card in my deck and activate it on the field. I bring forth Sudden Death. This monster lets us  
  
stay in sudden death for the whole duel as long as this card is on the field. It has an attack of  
  
2200.  
  
"So that is why you studied sudden death rules a lot," said Tea.  
  
"Yes, you are right Tea," said Yugi. Except I have other surprises.  
  
Now I can control sudden death as well. Also, I have to sacrifice 1000 life points to use Search,  
  
then sacrifice 200 points for every star it has, if it is a monster. So now I lose 2000 life points,  
  
brrrrrrrring.... (sound effects) I have now 3000 life points. For a good cost though. Now I can  
  
destroy your deck master because of sudden death rules. Bring forth her Engine Roar to the field.  
  
Then Sudden Death attack her Engine Roar and make sudden death make us lose 1000 life points  
  
for entering sudden death. Then I'll attack with Enforcer, but can't sense once played it can't  
  
attack on first turn. Now you lose 1800 from 1000 from sudden death then from losing engine  
  
Roar.  
  
Yugi: 2000  
  
  
  
Tea:3200  
  
  
  
"Well, I hate to do this but...." said Tea. You have triggered my Engine roars effect. I will not  
  
lose life points for my deck master being destroyed. Really I would lose an additional 1000 for  
  
every deck master destroyed, but my effect stops that. I can now summon any monster from my  
  
hand as a new deck master. Then for my Engine Roars regular effect, You lose 1000 attack points  
  
for your deck master every turn. Except, with my trap card all of your monsters lose 1000 attack  
  
points.  
  
So.... Let me begin my turn, I draw. Then play as my deck master, it could be any, I'll play Nurse.  
  
Then play my hole hand face down on the field. Now you are in for it, and for my hole hand  
  
being gone I draw a new five cards from my deck. It is your turn.  
  
17 Minutes Left!!!  
  
  
  
"Good job Tea," said Yugi. I hate to spoil your fun, but I'll begin my turn to defeat your plan.  
  
I'll draw, then play Hurricane. This card picks up every magic and trap cards on the field  
  
and returns them to their opponents' hands. Then for doing that, my deck master special ability is  
  
activated. For every card sent back to yours or my hand I gain 1000 life points for it. Then I'll  
  
play Quick Attack, it lets my weakest monster attack your life points directly. Sudden Death  
  
attack with an attack of 2200.   
  
"No!!!!" said Tea.  
  
"I'll now bring forth Enforcer to attack Engine Roar # 2" said Yugi. From Sudden Death  
  
attacking you had 1200, then enforcer attacking Engine Roar # 2 you have now 0000.  
  
" Well that is right, but I'll use Nurse's special ability to go into Sudden Death," said Tea.  
  
Now Whoever to lose more than 100 life points will win. Now the game isn't over. Let the duel  
  
continue. "Now I'll play Ookazi so now I win.   
  
"Wait, I'll activate Reflection Fan reflects any life point damage from any magic cards back to  
  
you.  
  
"No!!!!!" said Tea.  
  
...............Duel Over!!!!  
  
Winner Player 2, Congratulation! Time Left: 9 minutes and 21 seconds.......... (Duel Speaker  
  
Said)   
  
  
  
  
  
"Excellent Job," said Tea.  
  
"You too Tea," said Yugi. You were awesome on the dueling field.   
  
"Thanks, well, this duel we did, I guess we didn't go into the other rules yet," said Tea.  
  
"Well, until next time," said Yugi. Lets watch the rest of their duel.  
  
"Ya, come on," said Tea.  
  
Joey VS Tristan  
  
  
  
....... Time set.. Spin.... Life points set to 7000 LP and time set to 20 minutes. Player one will  
  
Start. Let duel Begin.....  
  
"Well I guess I go first," said Joey.   
  
"Yep," said Tristan.  
  
---------------------------------------Lets Duel----------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
